1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to data decoding technology, and particularly to a file decoding system and method using a master server.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, a web browser (e.g., HTML 5.0) has been used as a population of a cloud computing by an Internet service provider (ISP). A plurality of decoders must be embedded in the web browser to decode different kinds of multimedia files, such as an avi file, an swf file, or a vox file. However, the web browser is more complicated because too many decoders need to be embedded in the web browser to support all kinds of multimedia files.